


The Echo

by starfire29



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfire29/pseuds/starfire29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Gokey has been hearing a mysterious echo in his apartment. But what is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is another old story based on a tagalog movie called Sigaw. There was a hollywood remake of the original film. I just like the movie a lot and decided to do the season 8 version.

Michael Sarver is waking in the hallway of the apartment building where he lives. He had just come from work. He was a police officer. He walked to his unit and stopped for a minute before entering. His wife Megan was inside with their daughter Allison. Allison was sitting on the floor playing with her doll. 

"Are you hungry? Let's just wait for your father, alright?" Megan asked her daughter.

Allison looks at her mother but doesn't say a word. Michael comes in silently behind her. Allison stands up and immediately runs away from her father. The little girl hides behind a wall. Megan tenses for a moment and then turns away from her husband. Michael is pissed. And as Megan turns he immediately pulls her hair painfully. 

"Why?" Megan asks as she tries to get her hair out of Michael's strong grip.

"You think I'm stupid, don't you?!" Michael spat as he let go of Megan's hair.

"Where did you go, again?" He asked livid.

"I didn't go anywhere." Megan replied. 

"Liar. Don't make me stupid. I kept calling and calling but there was no answer!" Michael yelled.

"I just bought..." Megan began as she tried to walk away but is stopped by Michael's hand on her shoulder. 

Michael kept one hand on Megan's shoulder while he rubbed his face with the other one. Allison watches from behind the wall.

"Idiot! Stupid! Don't take me as a fool!" Michael yelled as he started hitting Megan. 

"I know you have a lover in this building! Admit it! You animal!" Michael continued as he continued to beat up Megan with his bare hands. 

Megan sunk down to the floor as Allison ran out of the unit. 

"What?!" Michael yelled as kicked Megan who was on the floor already.

"Will you stop?" Megan pleaded. 

Meanwhile, Allison had run out into the empty hallway. She was walking slowly with her doll clutched in one hand. She looks back for a moment and then continues on. She stops at a unit and knocks.


	2. Chapter 1

Danny Gokey had been sleeping, lying face down on his bed in his unit. He rolled over and looked up at the ceiling. It seems to have some weird marking over it. He decided to get up and take a shower. While he was in the shower he peeked out from behind the curtains because he thought he had heard something. But there was nothing there. Danny had this eerie feeling as he was changing his clothes. He thought he saw something behind the curtains so he went over to inspect it. But like before there was nothing there. And yet, the eerie feeling refused to go away. Then he heard a noise coming from the direction of the bathroom and hall. He went over to check it out when suddenly... someone comes out startling him. It was his girlfriend Alexis Grace. 

"Hey!" Alexis said as she wrapped her arms around Danny's neck.

"You're too much. I thought it was something else." Danny said with a smile.

"Why? Who were you expecting?" Alexis asked as she kissed Danny.

"No one." Danny replied.

"No one?! You were expecting someone?!" Alexis said.

"I wasn't expecting anyone. That's why I was surprised." Danny said. 

Alexis started to kiss Danny. Alexis stayed in order to help Danny fix his stuff.

"You've been here for two weeks now and you still haven't fixed this place up." Alexis said as she folded some clothes. 

"I lack money." Danny said.

"Then borrow from the bank that I work at. My boss is easy to talk to." Alexis said.

"Or just agree to my moving in and I'll share my salary." Alexis added.

"Who will take care of your younger siblings?" Danny asked.

"Let's not complicate things. I already argued with my mom about this." Danny said.

"Isn't she proud? Her only child is independent. And was able to buy his own unit." Alexis said.

"She says it’s wrong. My savings and the money my dad left me went to this." Danny said.

"Show her that it's the right decision." Alexis said.

"That's why. Now, I'll just make do." Danny said as went over to Alexis and sat beside her.

"Daddy's coming back next week. I'll tell him that I'm staying here." Alexis said.

"I wish it was that easy." Danny said.

"You know lets plan this. Okay let’s take our time." Danny added as placed a hand on his girlfriends arm.

"Oh well. Just tell me when you’re free." Alexis said.

Alexis kissed Danny once again. And as Danny leaned in, she moves away from him. He chases her and scoops her into his arms. She falls on the bed as Danny followed on top. 

"What's this? You'll have to change this bed too, okay?" Alexis complains.

"I wonder who was the last one to sleep here?" Alexis mused.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"It's ugly." Alexis replies.

"It's beautiful." Danny protests.

"It's ugly." Alexis said.

"And it's free." Danny adds.

"You know, you... you... meddler." Danny said as he starts tickling Alexis. 

Danny continues to tickle Alexis even after they rolled off the bed and fell to the floor. 

"Ouch! I think my vein split." Alexis said as Danny continued to tickle her.

"Yeah, right." Danny said as he continued to tickle Alexis.

"Stop it! Someone might complain because we are always noisy." Alexis said.

Danny continues to tickle Alexis on the floor and Alexis starts laughing unable to control it.


	3. Chapter 2

Danny and Alexis are stepping out of Danny's apartment. Alexis is dressed for work. Danny closes the door to his unit. 

"So, now what? You're in unit nine?" Alexis asked. 

"Yup. Unit nine. Seventh floor." Danny replied.

"You should have gotten unit seven, seventh floor. So its lucky 77." Alexis said. 

"I think what's lucky is 888. Try looking. So, we'll know." Danny said.

Alexis elbows Danny as a family that is leaving passes by complaining of the noise in the building. 

"I can't sleep. It's too noisy." The mother said.

Alexis and Danny watch the family leave with a small laugh. 

In the elevator, the mother is still complaining about the noise.

"The noises don't stop. I keep complaining to the admin. I look like a fool. There's no guard to talk to." The mother said.

Alexis and Danny find the complaints funny. They look at each other.

"The caretaker's always drunk. Shit!" The mother continues. 

Danny teases Alexis in an affectionate way.

"I'll complain about you to the admin." Danny wispered in Alexis' ear. 

Alexis giggles and stifles her laugh when she realizes that there are other people in the elevator.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Megan is drying Michael's back. Michael is getting ready for work. Megan helps her husband get dressed for work. Allison is shining her father's shoes. She looks at her father while she works. She gives the shined shoes to her father who puts them on. Megan gets Michael's belt and admires his gun. Michael finishes dressing up. Michael goes to Megan and gets his gun from the holster. He points it at Megan's neck. 

"Don't mess around." Michael said.

Megan nods mutely. Then Michael grabs the side of her neck and kisses her while pointing the gun at her. He lets go and Megan is reeling. 

"I'm going to eat." Michael said.

Megan leaves and goes into the kitchen to prepare food for her husband.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Danny is about to enter his unit. When he sees Allison playing with her doll outside one of the units. 

"Hi." Danny said as he waves to Allison trying to get her attention. 

Allison doesn't notice him.

"Hello." Danny said surprised.

Then Megan comes out and goes to her daughter. Danny looks surprised to see her. Megan merely looks at Danny. Danny doesn't get the look Megan gave him. Megan quickly gets her daughter and brings her inside as Danny watches. Then Danny finally enters his unit. 

Danny is fixing up a bit when he suddenly hears a strange noise. He looks around serching for the source but finds nothing at all. He sits on the bed thinking. He hears a sound. Then he looks underneath his bed. There is nothing there. He gets up bewildered. He sits on his bed for awhile and then lies down. He tries to sleep but he can hear the sounds of a fight from somewhere. He covers his head with a pillow but he can still hear the fight. He gets up and watches some television.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's all for now. like i said, its an old story. i just decided to post it here and on wattpad.


End file.
